1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light fixtures and more specifically to light fixtures or assemblies wherein selectively removable features/elements are resistant to loosening/disconnection under the influence of vibration such as occurs in vehicles/vessels or vibration prone environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, there are light fixtures available that that use a removable faceplate as a means of concealing fixture housing mounting screws. These faceplates typically include a decorated trim ring (i.e. painted or plated) and a glass window installed to the trim ring.
The faceplates typically mount by twisting the faceplates onto the light fixture where a dimple in the side of the faceplate rides a sloping track on the light fixture. The faceplate is held in place by friction as the dimple will need to slide back down the full length of this track in order to permit removal of the faceplate. While this mounting system may prove effective for installations under normal conditions, it presents several drawback when used in installations where shock and vibration are prevalent, such as marine applications (including commercial and recreational marine vessels of all sizes and marine platforms). Shock and vibration will eventually loosen up the faceplate such that it slides down the ramp and falls.
This presents several problems. In many instances a light fixture such as the one described is used in the ceiling or hardtop over a boat helm. If the faceplate does in fact fall from the fixture due to heavy shock and or vibration, there is the risk that of injury to the vessel operator and/or passengers. This will cause harm, distraction, and/or potential burns particularly when the faceplates are used on halogen based fixtures and can heat up to several hundred degrees.
A further problem resides in that often a red filter will be added to the glass for night operation. In this instance the white light is filtered so that red light is emitted preserving the vessel operator's night vision. Should the faceplate and filter fall from the fixture, the vessel operator may potentially be blinded from the bright white light from the filter-less fixture.